Can't Live Without You
by Jollypants Silvers
Summary: Songfic for It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing by Shania Twain. Roy gets married and has two kids after he becomes Fuhrer. Riza transfers to the north? & eventually comes to a conclusion. rated T for un-vivid character death.


_Hope Life's been good to you since you've been gone.  
I'm doing fine now, I've finally moved on.  
It's not so bad. I'm not that sad._

Roy got married, he has two beautiful girls, and me & Havoc transferred to the north. He didn't love me. I can actually say it now. Two years.. in two years I lost him completely. I tell myself I got over it, but I still miss him. Everyone clearly sees I miss him. Rebbecca says I should get over him, but I can't really do that. But It's fine, I guess.. if he's happy.. I'm okay with it.

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived.  
I'm over the worst and I feel so alive.  
I can't complain, I'm free again._

Dear Roy,

Havoc finally got a girlfriend. He's happy you finally settled down so you could stop stealing his girls, is what he said. Though since he transferred with me I doubt you could still do that. Maes is always calling me asking if I've talked to you recently, Considering this is the first letter I've written you in about a year, I've been saying no. How are the girls? are they doing okay? I hope so. Maes also said he wants me to come visit soon because he has a lot more pictures of Elicia he wants to show me. He also made me promise I'd get to sending you a letter. But I was already planning on writing you, so it didn't really make a difference. I decided on sending you one now, even though I'm not sure what to say, which is the reason the first thing I said included Havoc. Well, I just wanted to see if you're doing okay. I hope I hear from you soon.  
Love,

Riza

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing.  
My heart only breaks when it's beating.  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming.  
So I'll hold my breath to forget._

I'm not exactly sure how to get rid of these feelings. So far all I've done is ignore them or block them out. But recently I snap at havoc a lot more. And I break down the minute I get home. I feel so depressed recently, and I know why. It's him. I can never get him off my mind. I still don't completely get it. I want time to rewind itself so I can try to fix this.. but I'm just dreaming. I should have just told him how I felt, before he went to the outpost. If I had said something... maybe..

_Don't think I'm lying 'round crying at night.  
There's no need to worry, I'm really alright.  
I've never looked back, as a matter of fact._

I've come to a conclusion. I have come to terms on all of my issues and except the fact that I will never get him back. Reality has done such cruel things to me, but when I really started to except it, I found that it only hurts when I breathe.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing._

_My heart only breaks when it's beating.  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming.  
So I'll hold my breath to forget._

_It only hurts when I breathe.  
I'll never look back, as a matter of fact._

Riza stood by the edge of the cliff side that was off the ocean, wearing a white sun dress that reached her ankles, a sad look on her face. "Well, Roy.. I guess this is goodbye." She whispered to herself as she looked over the cliff. "I have decided on the fact that I cannot live without you. I made sure you were safe and you're also living happily now, what I always wanted for you." She said as she took a deep breath of fresh air as she looked out over the ocean. "You broke my heart without even knowing it, but I guess that's my fault because I did not tell you how I felt before all this happened." She paused as she started to tear up, thinking of what to say. "..If I can't live without you, then I have no choice but to stop all at once. Because I can't stand living without having you by my side.. I need to go.." she took a step closer to the cliff side so she was standing on the edge. "Roy, I love you." Her face lit up with a content smile while tears ran down her cheeks. Riza put one foot over the cliff and watched as the water came closer...

_It only hurts when I'm breathing.  
My heart only breaks when it's beating.  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming._

_It only hurts when I breathe..._


End file.
